


VID: Dark Room

by se42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: thefuturequeen, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen fanvid made for a 2009 Livejournal fanworks prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Dark Room" by Sarah Slean.
> 
> In 2009, the Gwen LJ community thefuturequeen held a "thingathon" for fanworks based on prompts. Below are the prompts used for this vid:
> 
> \- Gwen talks to the Dragon  
> \- "We all have secrets, Merlin."  
> \- Nightmares of her own  
> \- Who takes care of Gwen when she's ill?  
> \- Light
> 
> Vimeo password = dragon

 

 

password = **dragon**

 

[Livejournal post](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/471735.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/962ZHe7OqmI)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (19 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/darkroom.zip)

 


End file.
